Graphical display devices are currently used for such things as television screens, computer displays, portable system screens, advertising, information, and indication.
One area of interest is that of current-driven displays. Examples of current driven displays include light emitting diodes (LEDs) and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs).
A great benefit of LED and OLED displays over traditional liquid crystal displays (LCDs) is that LEDs and OLEDs do not require a backlight to function. Thus they draw far less power and, when powered from a battery, can operate longer on the same charge. OLED-based display devices can also be more effectively manufactured than LCDs and plasma displays.